The present invention relates to evaluation of electronic communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to discovery and communication of team dynamics.
Users of computing devices may communicate with one another by sending messages to one another using different messaging technologies. For example, users may send electronic mail messages (“emails”) or may send text messages to communicate with one another.